


Make You Happy

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Submission, how does one tag smut when they barely ever write it, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Brock has a horrible day, but thankfully his alpha boyfriend Brian is there to help him forget about it.





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. This is a thing.
> 
> I wrote this because Crimsonbluemoon loves this AU, and because I love this ship, and she was telling me and another friend all about how this universe works because she has more than a few ideas for ABO dynamics. I tried my hand at it, came up with the first part, and then just... kinda kept going with the smut? Anyways, she already knows about this story but I wanted to finish it for her for Christmas, and I hope you folks and her both enjoy it!

Brock was certain he was going to break something, or burst into tears, or both.

He  _ hated  _ being an omega.

The horrible alpha lady on the crowded bus who hadn’t stopped smelling him, pushing her gross scent towards him as she shuffled closer and closer. The phone that had sat dead in his pocket all day while he ran salary figures at work and tried to figure out whether an alpha, beta, or omega job applicant would work best for the latest engineering team, let alone the entire company. His boss Tyler, losing his shit at him in that powerful alpha voice he sometimes couldn’t control, and even the lunch he’d bought Brock later as an apology; all of it had set him on the edge of breaking down, and all he’d wanted to do was go home and collapse into Brian’s arms until he felt better.

Except mere seconds after plugging his phone in, he’d gotten a slew of texts from Brian, a mixture of hearts and pictures of dogs he’d seen that day and the terrible news that he was going to be two hours late getting home thanks to some problem with the train. Brock had fled to their room, determined to build a nest and practically bathe in the scent of snowy pines until the real deal was back.

And now, sitting on the edge of the freshly washed bed in the room that smelled  _ nothing _ like pine needles after the cleaning lady’s work, he was ready to lose it. 

His nose started to clog, vision swimming before him as he tried to hold back the tears. He didn’t like crying, not because he didn’t want to be a stereotypical weak omega (a stereotype his unusually stocky body had never brought upon him), but simply because the attention crying had brought him in the past always made him anxious and the mere act made him uncomfortable now. Even here, alone in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, Brock didn’t want to cry, wanted to just pretend everything was normal and okay. He wanted to pretend he was just a normal happy omega, living a normal happy life with a successful job and a nice short commute and a friendly boss and a wonderful boyfriend who smelled like pine and-

His thoughts cut off with a sob, body falling back in the center of the mattress and instinctively drawing the bedding around him. One hand clapped over his mouth as tears fell with a hiccup, trying to stifle his natural omega instincts even as they made him construct the tiny nest. It was his body’s way of dealing with the stresses of daily life, much as he wished he could just suck it up and talk it out like a beta.

He’d always wanted to be a beta. They didn’t start crying every time someone yelled at them. Alphas were too much- he didn’t want to be aggressive or dominant, and betas could still be cared for in relationships. They could be more independent, and they didn’t have to worry about getting creeped on or panicking at stupid things. They had it  _ easy _ .

He knew that was stupid; Brock knew secondhand from his beta friends how hard it could be as the middle gender. But right then, curled up crying in a nest of bedding that didn’t smell like pine trees?

He just didn’t care.

The phone buzzed against his shin, startling him. A text from Brian; he opened it with a small, bitter frown twisting his face.

_ Are you okay? I’m getting a taxi home, I’ll be there as soon as possible, probably half an hour, hopefully sooner. I love you xxx _

The virtual kisses made him smile, a fresh wave of tears trickling down his cheeks. He fussed with the blankets for a few moments, blocking out more light and practically burying himself in the fluff. He breathed deeply and frowned; there was still a hint of the alpha woman’s gross lemony smell, twisting his stomach in displeasure and discomfort. The desire, the sheer  _ need _ for his boyfriend’s presence crashed over him again, making him shove his face into the nearest pillow to pretend he couldn’t hear his own sob.

Hated it, hated it, hated hated HATED being an omega. He wasn’t even a good omega- didn’t look like one, didn’t like acting like one, didn’t submit to his boyfriend like one, not that Brian ever wanted him to.

Not that that made him feel any better. Even his own boyfriend didn’t seem to want to deal with the stupid mess that came with being an omega.

He curled up tighter, hating the quiet whimper that left his lips. 

Brian, Brian, Brian, everything always came back to him, and everything always would until Brock was pressed up safe and sound against his chest and breathing in time with his steady heartbeat. He never cared about being an omega then, all too happy to use his heightened empathy and hearing to feel as close to the man he loved as was physically possible. And he knew Brian loved it too, the Irishman always ducking his head to breathe in lungfuls of Brock’s peppermint scent.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening, a loud curse echoing down the hallway as Brian struggled to physically handle himself in some way. Brock was up and moving before he could even quite comprehend what was going on, pausing in the front hallway only long enough to breathe the wonderful pine smell a single time before grabbing his boyfriend’s wrists, ignoring the shopping bag he held, and dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Brock? Were you- are-” The worried words cut off when Brock just shook his head, not wanting to talk.

A small noise of concern left Brian’s throat when he saw the nest, the shopping bag placed gently on the ground. Brock moved to pull them both into the nest, but sat nervously on the edge of the mattress instead, hating how his body screamed for him to dive into the little safe haven he’d created. Nesting was like crying- an omega thing, and not a  _ bad _ thing, but… not a Brock thing, not at all.

He shivered in anxiety as he stared at his boyfriend, who looked between him and the nest with a frown. He  _ knew _ Brian could see and smell how unhappy he was, so why wasn’t he-

“Brian!” The yelp spilled out of him as the world dropped away, his alpha boyfriend bodily lifting him to place him in the nest. Brock sat up as Brian crawled in after him, totally destroying one wall in the process.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about nesting wi’ me.” Brian’s voice had a deep and comforting rumble to it, and Brock shivered again as the smell of pine soothed him. “You’re an omega, babe, it’s a perfectly natural thing.”

Brock could feel tears welling up again as Brian made himself comfortable in the cozy fortress, pulling the omega against his chest in the process. His instincts screamed at him to fix the wall, but right then he wasn’t going to move a single millimeter away from the heartbeat that was echoing against his own body, away from the best source of comfort he’d ever known. Fingers curled into the fabric of Brian’s shirt; kisses peppered his cheek and neck before Brian buried his face in Brock’s neck and breathed deeply, the smell of pine curling around the two of them.

Suddenly, everything didn’t feel quite so horrible.

They stayed curled up against each other for a long time, Brian never even loosening his grip around his boyfriend’s body. Brock was nearly lulled to sleep by the loud heartbeat, already exhausted from the emotional and overwhelming day, wanting nothing more than to forget everything that had happened.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you so upset?”

“Hm?” The quiet words barely reached Brock’s ears, and he woke up more from the nose that nuzzled against his temple than the conversation.

“Asked if you wanna talk about what went on today.” The nose drifted back down to his neck, a hint of a growl in Brian’s voice as he continued. “I can smell some other alpha on you. A-and it’s, it’s, uh, kinda strong, compared to the rest of the people you’ve been around. Did…” Arms tightened around Brock, who turned his head to look at his… was Brian  _ scared _ ? 

“Did what?” he murmured, shifting as he felt the heartbeat underneath him speed up as the pine scent became tainted with angry anxiety.

“Brock, did another alpha…  _ do  _ something to you?”

“Oh.” Brock’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place in his mind, Brian’s reluctance to voice his fears making perfect sense. “No. No! No, nothing- no. This lady on the bus, she, uh, she was just really close… really creepy too. Like she was trying to drown your scent out with that stupid lemon smell or something.” He sighed, a wave of happiness rushing over him as the pine suddenly intensified. “She kept smelling me, but that was it.”

“That better be all she did or else she’s gonna have my claws to answer to.” The growled threat wasn’t baseless, Brock knew- on one of their first dates, Brian had sent some stupid sexist alpha who didn’t seem to understand Brock wasn’t up for grabs to the hospital with how viciously he fought to protect Brock- but he ignored it regardless. If life continued as normal, he’d never see or smell the woman again, and he’d be able to get through his day without breaking down like the dumb omega he was, without all the idiotic side effects of his secondary gender,

“Hey.” The Irish voice was still soft, but refused to let Brock escape the conversation. “What else?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. I can smell when you’re upset, and it just suddenly got a lot worse.” Brian buried his face in Brock’s shoulder. “Please, sweetheart, I just wanna help ye feel better.”

“...it’s a stupid thing. You wouldn’t understand.” Except Brian would; even if he didn’t agree with people a lot of the time, he still understood them and made the effort to sympathize with them.

“Try me.” A shift, and now they were spooning, Brock’s back pressed to Brian’s chest, curled up at the bottom of the half-broken nest.

“It’s just dumb omega stuff.”

“No such thing.” Brock sighed at Brian’s protest. “It’s true! No such thing as dumb omega things, just dumb people. And you’re far from dumb, love.”

“No, it  _ is  _ dumb! It is, I hate it!” Brock growled in frustration at the tears that filled his eyes for the umpteenth time, Brian stiffening against his body in shock. “I- It’s stupid, being an omega, it’s emotional a-and it’s dumb that I get… I get scared so easily even though there isn’t a single freaking thing to be scared of, and it’s stupid to be an omega be-because- because people think they can just  _ smell _ you and then you weren’t home and nothing smelled like you and it was so  _ stupid!  _ I couldn’t c-calm down because this stupid- this freaking  _ stupid  _ omega stuff wouldn’t  _ let  _ me-”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Brian curled closer around him, not seeming to mind the crying as he comforted the distraught omega. Which made no sense to Brock; Brian didn’t seem to treat him like an omega half the time, why would he now? He bit his lip as more words threatened to spill out, uncertain of what was happening in his mind and unwilling to express it.

“For… for what it’s worth, Brocky, I love you. You know that.” Brian kissed the back of his neck, and Brock nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tiny smile. “And that includes you being an omega. Always has.”

“Okay.” Even as he said it, Brock knew he hadn’t convinced Brian of anything.

“I’m serious!” Brock was flipped around, now staring at Brian’s earnestly honest expression. “I- I try to not treat you like one because I don’t wanna constrain you, I don’t want to control you or something like that because you’re- you’re amazing, Brocky, you know that? I still can’t believe how fockin’ lucky I am to have you a-and I wanna love you like a person, not just an omega. Omega, beta, even alpha; no matter what you are you’re the only one I could ever,  _ ever _ love, even if you think you’re making me deal with dumb shit. I’m your boyfriend, Brocky, I’m supposed to help you with the dumb shit ‘cause I just wanna see you happy.”

Brock blushed at the heartfelt speech, tucking his face into Brian’s chest to hide his red grinning face. “I thought there wasn’t any dumb shit, just dumb people.”

“Well, if you say it’s dumb omega shit, I’m inclined to believe you. I’m just an alpha, what do I know about being an omega? I just know you’re not dumb.” The words were almost petulant, pressed to the top of his head.

“I… fine. Fine. I’m not dumb, being an omega is. Still have to do this stupid shit though.” Brock grumbled in defeat as he remembered the broken nest, instincts itching to reach out and fix it. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as Brian frowned at him in confusion. “Let me just-” He half-crawled over Brian’s body to prop the blankets back up, rolling his eyes at the tension that left his shoulders once the wall was secure. 

“Better?” Brian reached up to pause his movements, staring up at Brock with a smile.

“Much better,” he agreed, smiling back as Brian’s hands came up to rest on his hips, holding him up above the alpha’s body. He leaned down to press his lips against Brian’s, smiling at the pine smell wafting up from his boyfriend’s neck as Brian’s tongue swept over his lips, silently asking to deepen the kiss.

He obliged happily, and a minute later they were breaking apart for air, Brian tilting his head back to kiss Brock’s nose. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too.” Brock hummed contentedly as Brian kept kissing him, shifting them to sit upright. The mouth against his skin trailed from his cheek to his jaw, down to his neck and shoulder, growing hotter and needier as it descended. Brock shuddered as it paused at the joint of his neck and shoulder, teeth daring at the flesh there before sucking hard enough to bruise.

“Brian,” Brock gasped, tilting his head to the side and half-closing his eyes in pleasure. “Brian-”

“Wanna make you happy.” The words were pressed against his jaw, turning his head to look at Brian again. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, is to make you happy.” Sincerity shone out of dilated blue eyes as Brian grabbed Brock’s hand, pulling Brock closer to him as he said, “Let me make you happy at the end of the day.”

And Brock, rather than using words to answer, used his free hand to drag Brian’s face towards him for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Despite Brock’s obvious need and Brian’s previous words, the kiss was slow, almost tortuously so for the omega, a gentle tongue shushing his complaints as his lips parted wider. His hand trembled and slid down to Brian’s shoulder as the air was slowly stolen from his chest, moaning quietly as the kiss deepened enough to send his head spinning.

Brian pulled away with a gasp, barely letting Brock breathe before tugging off his shirt and tossing it somewhere outside the makeshift nest. Brock’s pants were quick to follow, and then he was being pushed down onto his back, boyfriend hovering over him with a determined look in his eyes.

Pine, tinged with something more intimate, blinded Brock’s senses for a moment. His hands instinctively reached for Brian, grabbing fistfuls of the shirt he still wore, and he let out a high-pitched whine when he wasn’t able to find the skin-to-skin contact he wanted. “Off,” he begged, still dazed from the kiss and the scent. “Please- off, take it off.”

Brian growled in annoyance, but sat up long enough to rip off his shirt before leaning down and pinning Brock to the mattress with a kiss. Brock cried out needily when the kiss ended all too soon, only to cut off when the lips he craved attached to his throat, his neck, his collarbone; a barrage of kisses hard enough to leave marks, making the omega plead for more as he arched his back into the contact. His hands pressed against Brian’s heated back, pulling him closer as his entire body filled with a desire for Brian and nothing else, and nothing less either.

But rather than more, he got less; Brian reached up and pulled his hands off his body, pinning his wrists to the messy sheets despite Brock’s protest. The American’s body squirmed, lifting to get closer to Brian even as he growled against Brock’s skin, warning him to stay down and let Brian take care of him.

Lips trailed down his body, nails dug into his wrists as Brian attempted to restrain himself. Brock’s half-formed words turned into a soundless gasp when Brian’s mouth reached his boxers, eyes flying wide open when he realized what was about to happen. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t a stereotypical, overwhelmingly dominant alpha, but it still took him by surprise when he was on the receiving end of a blowjob. His previous boyfriends had never been into the idea of being so sexually giving, but now it was just one of the many ways Brian proved to Brock, time and time again, that he was the man of Brock’s dreams.

“ _ Brian _ ,” he called out in a half-broken voice, hips pressing up as Brian kissed him through his boxers. A whine left his mouth when he felt Brian smile against him, head tilting back as he tried to get his boyfriend to give him more of everything. He could smell his own peppermint lacing the air, a clear sign of how turned on he was, and he could feel the effect it had on Brian when the alpha’s hands squeezed his wrists before releasing him to get Brock fully naked. 

“Look at you,” Brian murmured, and even from his awkward angle of looking down his body Brock could see the smile on his face. “You look gorgeous like this.”

“Brian,  _ please- _ ” Brock whined and lifted his hips up, flushing at the praise and ignoring the chuckle that left his sassy boyfriend’s lips. Brian pushed his hips down to the bed, raking his blue gaze over him one last time before finally leaning down and giving Brock what he craved.

The first touch was light, gentle enough that Brock wasn’t even sure if it was lips or just a rush of air on the base of his cock. He let out an eager moan as the sensation moved along his shaft, growing stronger as it went, his body trembling in pleasure as scent poured off of him in response to the attention. The mouth on his arousal moved quicker, a hint that his boyfriend was reacting to the peppermint in the air. Brock flushed as he breathed in the scent of his own neediness, never liking to notice himself during sex- but then Brian ran out of skin to kiss, darting out his tongue instead to lap over Brock’s tip and drawing the omega’s full attention back to his boyfriend.

“Gorgeous,” Brian repeated. Brock cried out in pleasure as his boyfriend’s warm mouth descended on him, powerless to stop his body from moving, searching desperately for more stimulus, more contact, more of  _ Brian _ . The alpha’s name fell endlessly from his lips as Brian worked his lips and tongue, slowly breaking his boyfriend’s restraint and mind into pieces. The omega was helpless to stop the pleasurable sensations, not that he wanted to. Shaky hands found their way into Brian’s hair, his fingers scratching at Brian’s scalp as he tried to hold back from simply thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth, hips twitching as he shuddered and moaned beneath Brian. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep Brian down there or to drag him up and crush his body against him; all Brock knew was that he never wanted the sensations to stop.

It felt like forever before Brian came up for air,  sharp teeth bared and chin slick with spit as he grinned at his mess of a boyfriend. “Do me a favor, Brocky, and don’t hold back,” he rasped, voice broken from the attention he’d given to the arousal below him.

Brock simply whimpered in response, panting in the too-warm room as Brian bent down again. His head tilted back in an automatic desire to submit, to give himself up entirely to Brian; his fingers tangled deeper into Brian’s hair as his legs spread wider. He could feel his slick deep inside him, sending heat rushing to his face. The mouth around his cock kept his mind occupied, and he didn’t even notice the hands nudging his thighs further apart until a sneaky finger slipped lower, down to where the first hint of slick was showing just how turned on Brock was.

Overwhelmed as he was- by the long day, by the blowjob, by the musky pine scent of his amazing boyfriend- the simple addition of a finger inside him was enough to make Brock toss back his head with a loud cry, hips lifting weakly as the orgasm crashed through him. Brian didn’t pull away, simply swallowing what was there before making the omega moan out again by licking him clean, sending his whole body into shivers from the heightened stimulation. Brock arched off the bed again, hands leaving Brian’s hair to tear at the sheets in frustration. He didn’t know what he wanted- to stop, to keep going, to put the universe on pause so he could enjoy this moment forever. All he knew was that he wanted Brian there with him.

As if he could read Brock’s mind, Brian suddenly lifted his head from Brock’s groin, slipping his finger out as well as he crawled back up towards Brock’s head. The American barely had time to gasp, catching a glimpse of dark pupils and a whiff of heated pine before Brian buried his face in Brock’s neck, teeth nipping at the scent gland that was just barely bumping at the surface of Brock’s skin. 

“Oh my god,” the omega cried out, turning his head to the side with a gasp. He would have been embarrassed by the whining tone in his voice if it wasn’t for the wave of warmth that swept all the way down to his curled toes at the small bite. His whole body still shook with oversensitivity, but he didn’t care and neither did Brian, the other man growling against his neck as he hovered over Brock’s body, teeth mapping out the edges of the scent gland and turning the skin red beneath his lips as his tongue pressed against the small bump.

“You like that?” Brian shifted to rest his hips on top of Brock’s, grinding down slightly through his own sweatpants. The alpha bit at Brock’s neck again, a hum sitting deep in his throat as Brock responded with a loud needy whine. “You like me tasting your scent? I can’t get enough of it. You smell so good, so goddamn strong; I don’t even need to make you scream for the neighbors to know how well you’re being treated.”

His hips kept up their assault as he spoke, never giving Brock a chance to think clearly, let alone reply. Brian knew what Brock liked, how to make him feel like he was walking on clouds; all Brock knew was the friction at his hips that was both too much and not enough, and the chest that was brushing against his as Brian shifted to lavish the other side of his neck with hickeys and kisses, and that his world was collapsing to focus on Brian and nothing else. Unable to simply sit there and do nothing any longer, Brock let out a low moan of desire and dragged his nails across Brian’s shoulder blades. His back arched again, desperate to press against Brian until he wasn’t sure where Brian’s skin stopped and his began. Sweat dripped off his back, slick starting to trickle out of him as Brian kept worrying at his scent glands, his hips pushing deeper against Brock’s. 

“Babe- Brian, Brian.” The pleas devolved into whines, and he fought to tilt his head back more as Brian nearly broke the skin by sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck. “Brian, I can’t, I-”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Brian pulled his mouth away, shifting back to sit on Brock’s thighs and ignoring the distressed whine that left the omega’s throat. The pine tinged with worry, and Brock’s eyes fluttered closed for a long moment as he collected himself, chest heaving as he wrestled himself back to reality.

“What’s wrong?” The gentle Irish voice pulled him back to reality. “Was- did I do too much?”

Almost lazily, Brock smiled up at his boyfriend, shaking his head as he struggled to fit words together. “No,” he said, back relaxing with a deep sigh. “No, I was just about to submit… I know you hate that.” It was another way that Brian wasn’t a typical alpha; pretty much every other alpha Brock knew got  _ more _ worked up when their partner became submissive in bed, not less. But that was Brian; a wonderful conundrum, too sexy for Brock’s own good.

“Do you wanna submit?”

Brock’s eyes flew open, out of excitement and shock. They’d tried submission once before, and had barely gotten to the actual sex before Brian stopped being an alpha and started pampering Brock again. He’d never pressed for it since, despite loving the feeling of doing what was hardwired into his omega biology, and although Brian loved nothing more than to please Brock during sex, all-out submission seemed to cross some sort of line for him.

Which only made his offer more confusing to Brock. Brian picked up on his confusion, pulling Brock into a sitting position and somehow maneuvering them so Brock was on Brian’s thighs. “I know you like it,” the alpha clarified, pressing a few soft kisses to the darker marks on Brock’s neck and shoulders. “I know it feels good to you, and I wanna make you feel good. An’ tonight I’m willing to do it even though I don’t like it as much.”

“I don’t-” Brock stared at the wide blue eyes of his boyfriend in confusion. “Brian, are you serious about this?”

“‘Course I am.” Brian leaned his forehead against Brock’s, eyes closing and nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath of their mingled scents. “If you want me to make you submit, then I will.”

Brock took a shaky breath, heart and mind conflicting as he grabbed Brian’s hips, briefly distracted by the large tent in his boyfriend’s pants. He knew it was the omega in him wanting to submit, but maybe this could be both and omega thing and a Brock thing. And at the same time, submitting meant doing whatever Brian wanted, which ran counter-intuitive to the fact that he knew Brian didn’t like a submissive Brock. So then-

“Babe.” Brian stopped his thoughts cold with a single word and a kiss, deep and mind-numbingly intimate. Brock’s eyes opened as Brian moved away; he hadn’t even known they’d closed, he was so swept up in the moment. “You’re overthinking this.”

Brock flushed and laughed softly, leaning forwards to drop his forehead into Brian’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

“S’fine.” Brian was silent for a moment, and Brock shifted his hips, suddenly uncomfortable with the slick trickling out of him. The motion seemed to knock Brian out of his thoughts, and he asked again: “Do you want to submit?”

Brock turned his head, pressing his lips and nose against Brian’s neck, and breathed deeply. The deep, clear pine scent practically made him dizzy, and his hands squeezed tighter at Brian’s hips. “Yes,” he murmured, nuzzling against the swollen scent gland and shivering at the growl Brian couldn’t hold back. “Please… I want- I want you to make me submit.”

There was silence for a long moment, broken only by the alpha’s growl increasing in volume. Brock whined, pushing his nose against Brian’s neck, and then his boyfriend was moving, one hand reaching around Brock’s waist to pull their hips together, the other grabbing the back of his neck. Brock let out a cry of protest as he was dragged away from the scent gland, only to feel his whole body seize up when Brian bared his teeth on Brock’s shoulder again. The omega could feel how close he was to submitting, and how little it would take to push Brian into making him give up any control. It made his heart race, made him feel like he couldn’t breathe as he ran his hands over Brian’s body, desperate to find a place to hold. Hips rutted up against his again, and he instinctively pushed down in response, trembling as he tried to get enough control to get Brian’s sweatpants off, because the barrier between them was going to drive him insane.

The snarl that left his boyfriend’s mouth when Brock’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband was nothing short of carnal, the grip on the back of his neck tightening almost painfully. Brock shivered and tugged insistently at the fabric, whining in frustration as the pants refused to move far enough down for his liking. 

And then Brian was pushing him back, turning him to kneel and face the wall behind their headboard. His hands latched onto Brock’s waist, holding him still without caring about the slick that was smearing into his palms. Hot breath washed over the back of Brock’s neck, still smelling faintly of peppermint from all the times those lips and teeth and tongue had tasted Brock. The omega couldn’t stop the deep shiver that ran through his body at the sensations, legs nudging wider in his eagerness.

“Gonna submit?” Alpha words, not growled so much as purred. Words meant to push Brock over the edge, to overwhelm him until he couldn’t even imagine doing anything save what Brian told him to do. “Go ahead, Brocky, you can let go. I’ll be here, I’ll take care of you.” The alpha pressed his arousal against the older man’s thigh, lips brushing the back of the omega’s neck as he moved closer. “Isn’t that what you want? Me, my fingers; something filling you up, making it clear you’re taken? Want me marking you up as mine, until you don’t even smell like yourself anymore-”

Brock could barely breathe, the cold plaster underneath his fingers and the strong grip on his waist the only thing keeping him from collapsing outright. His head tilted forwards, exposing the nape of his neck to Brian’s mouth, and he whimpered in need as Brian licked the heated skin there. He was so  _ close _ , so impossibly close to submitting to that Irish growl-

“If you want me, then you’re gonna have to  _ submit _ .”

The command coursed through his body, and he involuntarily cried out as he slipped into submission. His hands slipped off the wall, body gravitating down and back towards Brian, craving his touch. Nothing else mattered, nothing but his alpha.

A hand on his lower back stopped him, pushing him back up onto his knees, and he whimpered as heat spread out from the touch. The clothed erection pressed against his thigh again, and a contented sound built up in Brock’s throat, releasing into the bedroom when Brian pressed a finger inside him again, moving through the slick-filled hole with ease.

“Hold on to the headboard, babe.” Brock’s arms lifted before the words had faded from the air, fingers curled loosely over the rim of the wooden board. He pressed back into Brian again, moaning as the alpha added another thick finger; it wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for more, couldn’t do anything that would detract from the pleasure Brian was giving him right then. He simply ground back into the arousal against his ass and the fingers inside him, quiet whines and moans showing his need for more.

The two fingers worked deeper, soon joined by a third, and the wonderful feeling of being stretched even more made Brock cry out Brian’s name. The response was immediate- the fingers inside him plunged deeper, and the mouth that had been drifting over Brock’s shoulders and upper back snapped back to his neck, teeth scraping along the skin and sending a pleased shiver through the omega. A curl of heat rose in his stomach when the fingers brushed against something inside him. “Brian,” he choked out, pressing his hips back feverishly as his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was gripping the headboard. He keened as the fingers inside him curled, gently rubbing against his prostate and making his thighs shake from the pleasurable feeling. The hand on his back only stoked the fire, sharp nails pricking at his skin while simultaneously holding him back from more contact, his neediness and desire skyrocketing. “Brian, please- Brian-  _ alpha _ -”

“ _ Mine _ .” Skin on skin; Brian’s chest pressed against his back, the hand outside him curling around to his front. Brock let out another whine, goosebumps rising where the hand left, but as much as he wanted to simply turn and melt into Brian he couldn’t let go of the headboard, couldn’t bring himself to counteract the command he’d been given. 

“Mine,” Brian growled again, not caring that Brock’s neck was already a mess of love bites and hickeys as he moved his lips to the side of Brock’s throat. Brock gasped for air as wet kisses trailed up towards his ear, the other man biting at his lobe and shifting his free hand lower. “Always mine.” The fingers inside him twitched and pulled a sob of want from the omega’s mouth, staying on the gland inside him. “No one’s gonna question it, no one’s gonna think they can just push their scent on you like some cheap whore. Not gonna smell like anyone but me, no other alpha gonna ever  _ dare _ to think they can go near you. You’re  _ mine _ .” Brock couldn’t stop shaking, breath coming in tiny gasps as Brian’s fingers rubbed down his stomach to pet the underside of his cock. His head flew back, his overwhelmed cry cut short when Brian pushed their mouths together; teeth caught Brock’s tongue as if to claim his very voice, and then they were kissing again, Brock simply letting the stimulation both inside and out push him closer and closer to the edge.

A growl rumbled against his lips. Brock panted when the kiss broke, eyes struggling to open when a tongue ran up the side of his neck. Blue eyes held his captive, and suddenly it was like the world came to a standstill, like the only things moving were the fingers around and inside him, the trembling of his arms, and his racing heart. 

The stillness continued as Brian’s gaze moved down, slowly taking in Brock’s flushed and pliant body. Even when Brian’s hand shifted to wrap around Brock’s dick completely, the omega bit back his whimper of pleasure, not wanting to break the spell that was making his whole body shake with desire at the look in Brian’s eyes. It wasn’t until Brian leaned forwards again, a few unending seconds later, that time unpaused with a warm exhale against the side of his head.

The hand on his arousal shifted. The fingers inside him curled deeper. Brian’s tone was almost curious, breathlessly excited, as he whispered “ _ come for me, Brocky”  _ so quietly that the omega could barely hear him; and Brock broke the quiet of the bedroom with a loud cry, an incoherent call for  _ Brian _ and  _ Alpha _ that matched the intensity of the orgasm that rocked his body.

Brian’s response was no less passionate. Brock’s hands slipped off the headboard as Brian practically crushed him against his body, not seeming to care that his omega boyfriend was still in the throes of orgasm. The alpha tipped over backwards where he knelt, pulling Brock to the mattress with him, and Brock felt rather than saw Brian slip out from beneath him to hover over his body, impatiently shoving his legs apart. A feral-sounding growl pulsed from his throat, a call that demanded Brock’s attention even in his afterglow. 

His brown eyes forced themselves to focus, and he whimpered at the sight of Brian, perched over him and practically ripping off his sweatpants and boxers. Brian’s pale cheeks were flushed red, his blue eyes widened to take in every detail he could of the submissive omega. He wanted to reach for Brian- whether to bury his face in his chest and be cradled or to beg him to fuck him senseless, he wasn’t sure- but his hands remained fisted in the sheets, scratching at the linens in sexual frustration, and every thought flew out of his head when a hand ran up his inner thigh, endless teasing circles drifting over his skin and leaving his nerves tingling in their wake.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Brian’s voice was deep and hoarse from growling without pause, unable to hold back his alpha instincts, and excitement shone in his eyes as he looked up at Brock’s flushed face.

Brock gasped for air, a wave of neediness sweeping through him at the sensual command. “Y-you,” he half-called, half-slurred. “You, I want you. Always you, please.” His body shifted down towards Brian, an instinctual need to be closer.

The hand on his thigh paused, twisted to grab the skin and lift it to the side. Brock’s heart skipped a beat when Brian moved, dipping to kiss at his chest with a firm gentleness. He moved to sit up again, but Brock’s hands stopped him without thinking, nails almost breaking through the skin of Brian’s back in a desperate attempt to hold him close, and the alpha chuckled above him.

“I got you,” he murmured, and Brock felt a bolt of pleasure race through his body as Brian hiked his thigh higher and slid inside him. He didn’t even know if it was painful; it just felt so  _ right _ to have Brian there, seated inside him and hovering over his body. “Don’t worry, Brocky, I’ve got you.”

The kissing continued, almost giving Brock whiplash from how soft they were compared to how Brian had all but tossed him onto the bed a few minutes ago. Lips trailed up his chest, and he let out a low moan as Brian’s hips started inching back, setting an infuriatingly slow pace. He rutted his hips towards Brian, but to no avail; Brian kissed all the way up to his jaw without changing his slow, steady pace. Panting, needy, desperate; all Brock wanted to do was grab the other man’s hips to urge a faster pace between them, to grab his face and drag him into a kiss. As it was, his hands were pressing into Brian’s heated back, slowly bringing his lover down; but he waited for something to happen, waited and writhed impatiently as every breathful of pine set his mind on fire.

He didn’t have to wait long. His boyfriend lowered his head to the already abused scent gland, kissing it and sending a jolt through the omega’s body. “Wanna make you mine,” he murmured. “Wanna never forget how you look like this, laid out beneath me and beautiful. God, I love you.” Brock flushed happily at the praise as Brian nuzzled into his neck, still moving at a snail’s pace inside Brock. “Gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine and I’m yours. Gonna mark you up so much people think you’ve just been claimed, gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.  _ Mine _ .” Kisses turned rough, a growl entering his half-broken voice again. Brock whined in pleasure as Brian’s hips sped up. “Mine, no matter what. Mine to fuck, mine to love,  _ my omega- _ ”

A deep gasp left Brock’s mouth at that, unconsciously making him clench, and Brian groaned before moving faster. His head lifted from Brock’s neck to brush his lips against the omega’s, a sharp and lazy grin stretching them. “You like that, huh? Like being called omega? Like being called mine?”

“Brian-” His voice cut off without meaning to; it was all he could manage when his breath wouldn’t stay long enough in his lungs to form a coherent thought.

“My beautiful omega.” Brian pressed a kiss to his chin when he nodded, hiking his leg higher and pressing his hips against Brock’s ass to grind deep into him. “You look amazing right now, baby, so good for me. I wanna keep you like this forever, never want to let my omega go. Gonna make sure you feel fantastic before I let you finish again, okay?” His hips changed their angle, and Brock practically screamed in pleasure when Brian’s cock nudged his prostate. “Tell me, Brocky baby- omega, sweetheart, tell me what you want.”

It was too much; the pet names and the prostate milking and the tiny kisses that Brian pressed against his lips between phrases, all too much. Brock felt tears spring up in his eyes at the sheer amount of input. His chest heaved, struggling to find enough air to get his words out: “Bri- alpha, please,  _ move _ , I want you to fuck me-”

And then within seconds he was arching his back off the sheets, crying in overwhelmed pleasure as the alpha above him moved his hips with as much speed and depth as he could muster. An endless babble of growls and endearments fell from his lips, but Brock could barely hear them over his own cries of happiness and pleas for more, even as his cheeks burned red from how lewd his reactions were. He couldn’t bring himself to care; the more vocal he was, after all, the more Brian rutted into him, and that was reason enough for him to cry out to the world how much he wanted his alpha.

He hadn’t thought it could get better, but the sound he let out when Brian grabbed his other thigh and lifted it to thrust deeper into him was nothing less than carnal. His fingertips dug into Brian’s back, sliding up towards his neck and dragging him down into a kiss just as heated as the movement between their bodies. Dizzy from pleasure, Brock simply gasped into his alpha’s mouth and let the other’s frantic tongue control the kiss, content to simply lay there and be fucked on both ends. It wasn’t like he was going to last long, anyways; Brian was too good, too good to him and too good with his hips and his mouth, and Brock’s stomach was already wet with the pre-come leaking from the tip that hit his stomach with every thrust of Brian’s body. He moaned into the kiss when Brian’s fingertips tightened over his thighs and hiked them higher, giving him a deeper angle to follow. A growl clawed its way out of Brian’s throat, the noise pouring into Brock’s mouth as his body shuddered and seized up from the impending climax.

His hands fell from Brian’s neck to the mattress, unable to keep them up anymore. His eyes closed as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Brian in a universal sign of submission, and his hips rocked down in time with Brian’s thrusts. His whole world had been reduced to the man above him and the hot feeling of pleasure racing through his veins to pool in his stomach, a sensation that overtook his mind when feeling the beginnings of Brian’s knot bumping against his rim.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but somehow his broken voice found the strength to force words out from the throat Brian had wrapped his mouth around. “Please,” he moaned. “Brian, alpha, I want to-”

Brian’s hands dug into his thighs, and Brock knew there would be bruises in the morning, but in the moment it simply made his voice cut off in a high-pitched moan. His boyfriend’s hot, wet mouth shifted to his scent gland, lips vibrating against in a wordless snarl as Brian ground deep into him again. A whimper was pulled from Brock’s lips as the knot inside him grew bigger, almost at full size; he felt almost insane with need, with a desire to feel Brian fill him and knot him and make him his.

“Fuck.” The word pressed against his neck made him flush, realizing that he’d said what he’d wanted out loud without meaning to. “ _ Fuck _ , baby, I love it when you say things like that. Not gon- not gonna last long, don’t worry.” Kisses on his neck, a hot tongue working over the scent gland pouring out peppermint. “My pretty little omega, can’t hold myself back for long with you. Just wanna make you feel amazing.”

“You do,” Brock murmured, turning his head to catch Brian’s blown-out gaze with his own hooded brown eyes. The hips pressing into him stuttered before moving again, faster and sloppier than before. “A-always make me f-feel amazing, alpha… wanna be yours.”

“Focking Christ.” Brian pushed his thighs farther back, nearly bending Brock’s pliant body in half. “Focking hell, omega baby, I love you so much. Keep calling me that, I love it.”

He was so close, body writhing from the need to finish; even if he hadn’t been submitting, Brock wasn’t sure he could have disobeyed the order he was given. “Alpha- my alpha,” he whined as he arched his back off the bed once more. His face flushed when Brian moved to kiss him again, the taste of desire-filled peppermint oddly erotic when Brian’s lips were coated in it. His shaking hands found their way out of the sheets and onto Brian’s back once more, reveling in the thin coat of sweat that showed just how into the sex Brian was. “Alpha, please- please, I want you to finish inside me-”

The sound Brian let out when he came inside Brock, combined with the feeling of his knot popping and holding him deep inside the omega, was enough to push Brock over the edge. A soundless cry left his lips as the third orgasm of the night rocked his body, and the hand that wrapped around his cock to help pump out the come sent him into a haze of pleasure, his mind going blank at the climax of the night.

He came back to Brian kissing his face softly, murmuring praise as he cuddled Brock against his chest where he was half-leaning, half-lying against the headboard. The knot still bound them together, making Brock sigh in happiness as he nuzzled his face into Brian’s shoulder, head slowly clearing from both the sex and the submission. His body was sore, but he relished it, still basking in the afterglow of the wonderful night Brian had given him, an afterglow that wouldn’t fade until well after Brian’s knot had left.

“Hey there.” Brian had picked up on the change in his heartbeat, and Brock hummed happily when he felt a pair of smiling lips kiss his temple. “That was- you were amazing, Brocky.”

“Mmm.” He couldn’t muster up a better response, enjoying the laugh Brian huffed out at his eloquence. The silence stretched on for a long moment, only broken by Brian dragging a blanket over them to stave off the late night chill.

“Feeling better?” Brian asked a few minutes later, hand tracing random patterns on Brock’s back. Brock sat up, a frown on his face as he tried to remember-

“Oh! That.” The horrible day he’d had didn’t seem so horrible anymore, especially now that there was no lemon smell to be found anywhere. “I, uh… th- it was so good I forgot it all even happened, to be honest.”

He flushed as Brian smirked delightedly, rolling his eyes as Brian’s hands slid down to his ass and squeezed. “That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured, leaning forwards. “Your ass is mine, and nobody else’s, and you better not forget it. The rest of you, too,” he added, eyes flicking over Brock’s marked-up neck and shoulders before tugging the omega into a kiss. They were both too worn-out for it to be more than a quiet declaration of love, solid and safe.

“Love you.” The soft words were brushed over Brock’s lips, irrefutable. “Always have, always will. I’d never want anyone over you, no matter what.”

Brock simply smiled, pressing his forehead against Brian’s. “I love you too, babe.”

And sitting there on the bed, knotted together and pleasantly tired, they let the love and the silence wash over them in peace.


End file.
